


Family

by ellsmax



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, this is my first fic and I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellsmax/pseuds/ellsmax
Summary: Wolf reflects on her new family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Family

Wolf loved her family. As she sat against a ball of yarn in the timbercats home, scratching Mandu behind the ears, she remembers scowling at the naive burrow girl, trying to teach her to survive. Scoffing at her blind optimism and her refusal to see bad in people. She remembers hiding in the abandoned house as the burrow girl cradled a baby bug mute, crouched behind the door. After a narrow escape from the frogs, encountering another surface kid, but this one full of joy and humour. How he and the mute conned her out of Stalky and she left them to the frogs, despite the dismay of the burrow girl. How the burrow girl’s attitude rubbed off on her as she decided to rescue them. And how they became fast friends. So there was the beginning. Wolf, Kipo, Benson and Dave, a small, scrappy, strange group, but family none the less.

And that’s how it was. The four of them against the world. Until they found Lio. Then Song. They lived with the timbercats and were allies to the snakes, the rats, the racoons and Wolf found her family growing larger by the minute. There was HMUFA, Troy, Asher, Dalia. And Hugo. Her heart sank slightly remembering him and Mandu snuggled closer, difficult now she was growing bigger. She rolled the soft material of her cape under her fingers and sniffed, before noticing the time. The sun sank in a glorious burst of colour so she stood up and waved goodbye to Molly. The relief that came with the fact that the approaching darkness no longer meaning increasing your guard, finding a place to sleep and planning where to head when the sun rose again never ceased to shock her. With Mandu trotting at her heels, they left the timbercats to their yarn and strolled to their new home. 

The House stood in the centre of Las Vistas, small but homely. When Lio suggested they find a home, it had seemed like the perfect spot. And so they all packed their remaining possessions and made themselves comfortable. The House was amazing in so many ways, the comfortable couches pulled from old shopping centres and furniture shops, the kitchen with cupboards always stocked with food and the table, covered in a large white table cloth specifically for doodling. Kipo, Song and Lio mostly scribbled equations for each other to solve, while Benson and Dave wrote notes back and forth. The photograph wall in the hall was Kipo’s favourite thing about The House. One day when she was out exploring she found an old polaroid camera and had snapped pictures of all her friends in various poses or in the middle of mundane tasks. She inscribed the date on every last one and took great pride in them. In the centre of her collection was Wolf’s favourite, Kipo had her arm slung around her shoulder and their cheeks were pressed together as they grinned from ear to ear. 

There were many things to love about The House, in the short time they had lived there, but the best thing to Wolf was the people in it. Messing about with Benson and Dave, playing with Mandu, Lio braiding her hair. How Song taught her to read and dashing around Las Vistas, clinging to Kipo’s fur. And as The House came closer into view, Wolf thought about the part of the day she looked forward to the most. After everyone had cleared their plates of whatever Lio cooked for them and they took it in turns to wash or dry the plates. After her hot bath and after changing into pyjamas, Song and Lio would alternate between rooms, chattering to Wolf, Kipo and Benson. And every night as they perched on the side of her bed, they would stroke her hair and pull the covers snuggly over her. And after a few days, they began to kiss her forehead as well, before shutting the door with a click. And Wolf would close her eyes and drift off peacefully, Kipo snoring in the next bed, Mandu curled at her feet, finally knowing love, finally knowing how it feels to have a family.


End file.
